Una vez más
by Dichiro
Summary: Anna vive soportando cada día el dolor de no tener a Elsa, sin embargo, cuando ésta regresa le hará preguntarse si de verdad quiere pasar por todo una vez más.


**Hola, personitas.**

**Quise escribirles algo para este fandom y espero lo disfruten.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos para todos.**

* * *

—¡Anna, comenzamos en cinco!

—¡Por supuesto!

Escucho eso todos los días y a estas alturas sigo estando nerviosa cuando llega el momento de comenzar. Mi trabajo no es difícil, siempre me ha gustado mucho, sin embargo, últimamente espero con ansias esos cinco minutos finales porque entonces olvido el resto de mi vida.

Me he dado cuenta que mientras más intentas olvidar es cuando menos lo consigues porque cada pensamiento grita "deja de recordar", pero lo hace lo bastante fuerte como para poner en alerta tus sentidos y entonces aquel recuerdo vuelve con más fuerza. Irónico ¿no?

En cuanto la escena se detiene y el público se retira mi mundo cae de nuevo en la vergonzosa realidad de estar sin ella, y duele. Por supuesto, intentó ocultarlo; sonrío a mis compañeros y bromeamos sobre el trabajo mientras algunos se quejan del clima. Me invitaron un par de cervezas y no pude negarme, pero quizá ha sido una mala idea porque ahora todo mi pasado parece más nítido, como si apenas hubiera ocurrido ayer y no hace seis meses.

Llegué a casa cerca de las doce. De alguna forma logré engañar a todos con mi supuesta alegría y regresé a mi cama con la primera oportunidad. Ya los ojos me escocían de tanto contener el llanto y al entrar en mi habitación toda mi farsa me golpeó con fuerza; no, no estaba bien. La extraño como nunca, a pesar de haberla dejado ir; es curioso cómo hacer algo para nuestro propio bien puede llegar a ser tan doloroso.

Me tiré en la cama con los brazos sobre el rostro. Ni siquiera me había quitado la ropa, la habitación daba vueltas en mi mente y casi podía sentir el techo caer sobre mí, pero quizás eso no era otra cosa que el peso de mi pasado, el cual me arrastra bajo sus garras todas las noches.

Tenía planeado vivir a su lado. Quería formar una vida con ella; casarnos, vivir juntas, quizá tener hijos en un futuro y llenar nuestra casa de amor... Fue una tontería. Creí, tontamente, que todo saldría bien. Tenía la esperanza puesta en nosotras, en nuestra relación porque, a pesar de los problemas, siempre encontrábamos la manera de salir adelante, pero luego lo noté: yo encontraba la manera de perdonarla, ella sólo se limitaba a aceptarme de vuelta. A veces me gustaría nunca haberme dado cuenta.

Elsa. Su nombre todavía duele en mis recuerdos porque no llega solo, viene con ese físico perfecto: su cabello platinado y como lo arreglaba a medias por la mañana, su mirada brillante cuando veía sus programas favoritos e incluso esa sonrisa angelical la cual me tocó ver en varias ocasiones, siempre dirigidas hacia alguien más. Eso es lo peor, yo era feliz con tan sólo verla, pero no recuerdo ni una sola ocasión en la que me haya visto de esa forma: con amor.

Encendí la radio para distraerme, pero la primera canción en alguna ocasión se la dediqué y quise reírme de mi mala suerte. Me di la vuelta para abrazar la almohada sin poder contener las lágrimas, ¿por qué duele tanto lo que deja el amor? Estos despojos dejados en la ruina, queman como si estuvieran en llamas.

Ni siquiera le molestó romper nuestra relación. Cuando le dije adiós yo estaba llorando —tal como ahora—, pero ella no se inmutó, continuó haciendo la cena como si no hubiese dicho nada. Tomé mis cosas y me despedí, quería ver su rostro por última vez, sin embargo, no giró en ningún momento.

Terminé sola en el ascensor, llorando, dejando a un extraño ofrecerme consuelo. Ahí conocí a Olaf quien ahora es mi mejor amigo; en ese momento se comportó de maravilla: me dio un abrazo, me ayudó con mis maletas y se aseguró de llevarme a mi destino a salvo pues temía por mi salud mental.

Ahora llama cada tres días y nos vemos apenas se da la oportunidad, pero continúa preocupado por mí, a pesar de fingir también en su presencia, es el único en desconfiar de mi máscara. De todas formas, se deja engañar, me permite mentirle porque me conoció deshecha y no quiere verme igual si comienzo a hablar de ella. A veces no tocar la herida la ayuda a sanar; a mí me está desangrando, aunque no quiera notarla.

Y a pesar de todo, me levanto a diario para continuar con mi rutina; los primeros dos días me quedé en cama llorando y después continué porque la vida no iba a detenerse por mi tristeza. Mi trabajo seguía ahí: mi jefa se enojó conmigo, mis compañeros estaban preocupados y mis amigos lo estaban más pues no les había respondido ningún mensaje. En cuanto reanude mis actividades los demás olvidaron mi pequeña ausencia y la atribuyeron a algún malestar físico sin importancia; y no quise sacarlos de su error.

La mañana siguiente —como ya era costumbre— desperté con los ojos enrojecidos. Me lavé el rostro y observé mi reflejo hasta cansarme de ver a la persona triste en la cual me convertí, a pesar de haber sido siempre un alma llena de energía y felicidad hasta para repartir. Hoy ya no me siento más como aquella chica, ni me reconozco en la persona frente a mí: llena de ojeras, con el cabello rojo más opaco de lo normal, los ojos rojos y la huella de un profundo dolor en la mirada.

Cuando salgo de la ducha puedo ver restos de mi antiguo yo, pero sigue sin ser suficiente y he dejado de intentar encontrarme a mí misma pues Elsa me cambió con su paseo por mi vida. Se llevó todo cuanto pude darle y me dejó el resto, el cual, por lo visto, no es gran cosa. Basta con comparar una vieja foto con mi cara actual para notarlo y Olaf lo sabe pues lo ha hecho infinidad de veces sin poder creer que sea la misma persona.

Con algo de maquillaje y ropa limpia ya me veo un poco más parecida a esa niña inocente y confiada, aunque no he vuelto a hacerme trenzas como en aquel entonces. Respiro hondo antes de salir de casa para soportar el largo día por delante pues tanta farsa me tiene agotada. Al abrir la puerta he dejado mi tristeza en casa, sonrió al cartero quien me entrega mi correo antes de marcharse; yo las dejo sobre el recibidor y luego cierro la puerta.

Fuera me recibe un día soleado; es imposible no preocuparme por Elsa en días como hoy a causa de la delicada condición de su piel: no tolera el sol, suele ponerse roja enseguida y le arde todo el cuerpo mientras no lleve bloqueador solar —y cuando hace mucho sol, le sucede aun cuando lo lleve puesto.

Casi me doy un golpe mentalmente; no quiero seguir pensando en ella ni preocuparme por su salud ni tampoco continuar preguntándome si se acordara de mi tanto como yo la pienso.

Levantó la cabeza en alto y me prometo a mí misma ser feliz hoy, esta vez de verdad. Basta de farsas, no quiero deprimirme más por algo sin solución; y lo pienso con tanta seguridad que casi me lo creo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y por primera vez me siento un poco más libre, un paso más lejos de ese amor.

Para horror mío, cuando llego al trabajo todo mi recién buen humor se cae de golpe. Ella está ahí, la razón de mis crisis y mis lapsos de tristeza habla con la directora como si nada, incluso ríe; me quedó estática en mi lugar. Esa expresión es nueva para mí, hasta sus movimientos se ven diferentes… Más alegres.

Podía notar las lágrimas queriendo salir, pero no les di el gusto y me tragué el nudo en la garganta. Si Elsa podía estar así de bien después de nuestra ruptura, yo al menos podía intentar aparentar mi felicidad ante ella; iba a demostrarle que mi vida iba de maravilla —aunque fuera mentira.

Respiré tan hondo como quien está a punto de lanzarse al fondo de una piscina y en cierto modo así me sentía. Después de todo, Elsa era para mí una parte muy profunda de mi pasado, una estaca clavada en mi alma, y no era sencillo ignorar eso para llegar a saludarla sin mayor drama.

—Hey Anna —saludo la directora.

Entonces todo comenzó. Ella me miró y yo intenté mantener la vista en alto, aunque sólo lo conseguí por unos minutos antes de girar a ver a mi jefa. Le sonreí como siempre y no notó la rigidez en cada uno de mis gestos, pero quizás Elsa sí, después de todo vivimos dos años juntas y aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ignorándome, quiero creer que algo aprendió de mis reacciones.

—Hola Anna —dijo extendiendo la mano.

Yo la tomé sin querer hacerlo en realidad. Estaba nerviosa y no podía coordinar mis movimientos de forma correcta para saludar como una persona normal, pero ella no dijo nada al respecto y caí en cuenta de lo poco relevante que resulte siempre en su presencia. Sólo así logré dejar de temblar, aunque mi mirada se endureció sin querer.

—Hola.

—Elsa va a estar ayudando en esta producción —comentó mi jefa y aproveché para soltar la mano de mi ex amor—. Así que la tendremos aquí por unos meses.

Palidecí. Yo no la quería unos meses metida en mis asuntos y sentí rabia; Elsa siempre supo donde trabajo, si hubiera querido ser considerada conmigo debió haber rechazado el ofrecimiento. Por si fuera poco, quedaban cuatro meses para estrenar la obra… cuatro largos meses a su lado; no, ni loca podría con tanto.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó la directora con expresión preocupada.

No, no estaba bien en lo absoluto. Pero como siempre, fingí la sonrisa y asentí, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Renunciar? En lo absoluto, este es mi trabajo y lo amo. No voy a huir de él por su culpa, después de todo, en un par de meses se irá y yo podré continuar con mi vida como hasta ahora.

_¿Llorando todas las noches en la cama por haberla perdido?_ Preguntó con sorna una vocecita en mi cabeza, pero la ignore. No necesitaba más pensamientos desastrosos el día de hoy, ya suficiente tenía con el mundo real.

—Iré a trabajar. Bienvenida, Elsa.

El resto del día, hui cada vez que me encontraba a solas con ella, siempre tenía a algunos chicos a mi lado o me rodeaba del resto del equipo a propósito porque no quería ni una mínima oportunidad para hablar o terminaría soltando en su cara todo el enojo en mi interior.

De todas formas, fue imposible no darme cuenta de sus charlas con otros o su forma de sonreír; me sorprendí a mí misma —y a otros cuantos del elenco— admirando sus ojos achinarse con cada gesto o prestando atención a su forma de acomodarse el cabello tras el oído, pero sobretodo, la mayoría de los actores quedaron absortos al verla actuar.

No me sorprendió. Elsa siempre fue buena en su trabajo pues su mayor pasión desde niña fue la actuación y vive por el teatro. No había día —cuando vivíamos juntas— en el cual no la viera ensayar durante horas frente al espejo, repitiendo una y otra vez los mismos diálogos. Incluso solía pedirme ayuda y terminaba haciendo el segundo papel para que ella pudiera decirle sus líneas a alguien más.

Se tomaba muy en serio las prácticas, y lo sigue haciendo. Al final del día no pude quitarle los ojos de encima y me vi en la necesidad de recordarme varias veces nuestra ruptura para no ponerme celosa por los intentos de coqueteo de parte de algunos chicos; aunque ella los rechazó a todos y eso me provocó cierto placer culposo pues ni siquiera debería importarme.

Los días se convirtieron para mí en una tortura deliciosa, una a las que puedes acostumbrarte sin mucho esfuerzo, pero nosotras continuamos sin hablar más allá de lo necesario. Yo ni siquiera quería mirarla y probablemente lo entendía; nunca me forzó a quedarme cerca ni a responder a sus saludos. Me dejaba ir… como siempre.

Cuando le conté a Olaf se afanó en ir a recogerme cada día y siempre hacía caras a Elsa mientras tuviera la oportunidad. Yo lo regañaba por eso, pero hasta cierto punto era divertido verlo sacar la lengua y notar esa cara de confusión en mi ex novia —luego volvía a reprenderme porque esa expresión me parecía muy linda—, y a pesar de todo, no tardo mucho para que me acostumbrara a la rutina.

Me alejaba de ella casi de forma automática; a veces sin darme cuenta cambiaba de dirección cuando la veía venir. No tengo idea qué pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero podría jurar haber visto un deje de tristeza en su mirada, sin embargo, me convencí de haberlo imaginado. Vi pasar los días en el calendario mientras todo continuaba igual, pero como las desgracias nunca llegan solas, no pudimos guardar silencio para siempre.

La directora tuvo una emergencia familiar y quedé a cargo; las cosas marcharon como de costumbre a pesar de mi nerviosismo y, lamentablemente, me vi en la necesidad de hablar con Elsa más de lo usual. Sin contar eso último, el día no estaba mal, al menos antes de llegar al cierre de las actividades. Todos se habían ido ya porque conocían el horario y les gustaba llegar temprano a casa, pero recordaba muy bien la determinación de Elsa y mientras más cerca estuviera la fecha más tiempo le tomaría ensayar. Por eso no me sorprendió encontrarla en el escenario cuando estaba a punto de cerrar.

Estaba cansada, quería ir a dormir y pensarla en mi habitación para no hablar con ella en el mundo real, pero no se veía ansiosa de marcharse. Solté un suspiro y volví a entrar; observé el reloj, Olaf estaba retrasado. Casi sonreí ante la ironía de la vida y su afán por ponerme a esta mujer en el camino cuando claramente no es para mí.

—Voy a cerrar, será mejor que salgas.

Elsa dio un respingo y contuve la risa.

—Sí, lo siento. Ya sabes cómo me quedo absorta cuando estoy ensayando —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé.

Mi tono no fue alegre sino más bien sonó a acusación. Ella también se dio cuenta y dejó a un lado la tarea de recoger sus cosas para observarme. Dejé de recargar mi peso en la mesa y me crucé de brazos; no me gustaba su mirada, pero porque era penetrante y podía sentirla hurgando dentro de mis pensamientos.

—¿Tanto me odias?

Su pregunta me descolocó. ¿Cómo podía pensar así? ¿Cómo no se da cuenta que la evito porque su presencia me daña? Tal vez sea más apropiado para mi ego que crea eso, pero yo no me sentía a gusto con mentirle. Debía darse cuenta y dejar de una vez esa ingenuidad en otra parte.

—No seas tonta. Si te evito es por lo mucho que dueles.

Ella abrió más los ojos y enseguida parecía avergonzada. Bajó la mirada para morderse el labio como siempre hace cuando se siente aturdida; casi podía ver su mente trabajando en una respuesta adecuada, pero yo no quería escucharla.

—Lo lamento —dijo y se acercó unos pasos—. Nunca me disculpé por hacerte daño con mi actitud.

—No es necesario. Y en realidad ya no importa, sólo quiero que salgamos de aquí para poder irme a casa.

Me abrace a mí misma en un acto de protección inútil, después de todo, su presencia era la dañina y no tenía necesidad de tocarme para hacer añicos mi corazón.

—Por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté soltando una risa amarga—. Ya hiciste bastante en el pasado o mejor dicho, no hiciste nada…

—¿Que no hice nada? ¡Tú te fuiste! No entendí qué había hecho mal y me dijiste todas esas cosas… Me sentí miserable por no poder hacerte llegar mi amor.

—Tú no me amabas, Elsa, sólo odiabas estar sola.

Traté de marcharme pues necesitaba con urgencia salir de ahí, pero ella se interpuso en mi camino. Odiaba cuando hacía eso en el pasado y lo seguía odiando ahora cuando quería huir y no me dejaba hacerlo.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, Anna. Te amé con toda mi alma, e incluso ahora lo sigo haciendo.

—Basta, Elsa… —pedí en un hilo de voz—. ¿Por qué no entiendes que me duele estar contigo? Siempre tuve que rogar tu atención, nunca te vi girar en mi dirección y dedicarme tan solo una sonrisa…

—Ya lo sé —me interrumpió llorando.

Yo jamás la vi llorar en el pasado y ahora, hasta mi propio llanto se quedó a medio camino desde mi garganta sólo por la sorpresa de verla siendo tan sentimental. Me encontré queriendo extender la mano para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas rojas por tanto esfuerzo, pero me detuve a tiempo.

—Lamento haber sido la peor novia del mundo. Siempre tuve problemas para expresar mis sentimientos con acciones o palabras —dijo sin dejar de llorar—; era más fácil para mí ponerme en la piel de alguien más y pedirte actuar conmigo para dedicarte los diálogos, pero al parecer no fue tan obvio como creí.

Me quedé callada. Estaba sorprendida y traté de recordar alguno de los libretos que practicamos juntas; no los recordaba todos, pero los demás hablaban justamente del amor de pareja, de los sacrificios o las promesas y me sentí terrible por no darme cuenta antes.

—Cuando me fui…

—Fue la primera vez que lloré frente a alguien, pero no quise mostrarlo y decidí no dar la vuelta. Todavía entonces me contuve.

Mientras más hablaba más doloroso se sentía todo. Como si de pronto hubiera renunciado a nuestra relación sin razón alguna, pero luego recordé las noches sin una palabra bonita, los aniversarios con regalos abandonados delante del escritorio estando ella fuera de casa… No podía con tanto desinterés.

—Nunca tuve suficiente de ti.

—Lo sé, por eso aprendí a expresar mis sentimientos de forma adecuada —dijo limpiando las lágrimas, a pesar de que seguían bajando más—. Cambié para ti porque quería ser mejor cuando te viera de nuevo y así tal vez… me perdonarías.

Tomé con fuerza los papeles en mis manos y negué con la cabeza. No sabía si podría perdonarla, pero por el momento no me sentía con la capacidad para seguir con la conversación.

Salimos al mismo tiempo, ella seguía llorando mientras yo intentaba no ceder también ante la tristeza. Dolía verla cambiada cuando ya no podía permitirme volver; la herida de nuestro pasado permanecía abierta y, aunque regresar sería la salida fácil, no quería darle el gusto de pasar por alto todo sólo por una disculpa seis meses después.

Llegué a casa confundida por las palabras de Elsa, pero muy a mi pesar, me invadió cierto alivio de saber que sigue pensando en mí. Mi recuerdo la acompaña como el suyo hace conmigo, y ya no creo ser la única perdiendo el tiempo en otra vida.

A pesar de todo, no cambió nada. Cuando la vi al día siguiente ambas nos volcamos de lleno en el trabajo como si la conversación del día anterior no hubiera ocurrido y por un momento casi lo creí así, pero en algún momento durante la practica nuestras miradas se encontraron y me dejó sin aire de tantas cosas dichas sin palabras. Entonces me sonrió.

Cuando le conté a Olaf poco le falto para echarme a patadas de mi propio apartamento. Estaba enojado —furioso— porque era incapaz de entender por qué había decidido escucharla. Evidentemente, ya la estaba perdonando sin siquiera darme cuenta, pero él me quitó la venda de los ojos.

—¿Estás loca, Anna? No puedes perdonarla.

—No lo he hecho —me defendí sin mucha convicción.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá y Olaf alzó una ceja como hace cada vez que no puede creer en mi palabra. Esta vez no podía culparlo, yo apenas podía tragarme mi propio cuento.

Dejó de mirarme un rato después y destapó su segunda bebida dándole un trago bastante largo hasta dejarla a la mitad. Sólo entonces volvió la vista hacia mí de nuevo con gesto preocupado.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te conocí?

Jamás podría olvidarlo. Asentí.

—No va a suceder —dije—. No voy a dejar que me haga daño otra vez.

—Eso dices ahora, Anna, pero ya puedo ver que terminarás cediendo y sólo quiero que me prometas que cuando eso pase vas a cuidarte mucho de sus acciones.

—No voy a volver, Olaf —repetí.

Él sonrió, se terminó la bebida y aplastó la lata con sus manos no sin algo de esfuerzo pues no posee grandes músculos como para lucirse así.

—Engáñate a ti misma si quieres, pero yo ya sé la verdad.

Tomé un puño de palomitas y las fui comiendo poco a poco; la película estaba por terminarse, sin embargo, apenas le había prestado atención por lo cual no entendí ya lo ocurrido. De todas formas, mi mente volvió a distraerse recordando las cientos de fotos guardadas en una caja dentro del armario donde aparecíamos Elsa y yo siendo felices en nuestro primer año de noviazgo; después del primer aniversario las fotografías se volvieron escasas hasta detenerse por completo poco antes de nuestro rompimiento.

Pero tengo una favorita entre todas y es la de nuestra salida a acampar. Nos perdimos y nunca había visto a Elsa tan enojada, lo cual me hizo mucha gracia en su momento; no dejó de quejarse sobre los mosquitos y la mañana siguiente estaba llena de piquetes, su blanca piel se había vuelto roja de tanto rascarse así que le puse repelente.

—Un poco tarde —dijo con disgusto.

Le di la razón, pero sonreí y besé su mejilla. No me separé enseguida, quedamos a sólo unos centímetros observándonos en silencio y un amigo nos tomó la foto justo cuando ambas sonreímos. Fue probablemente nuestra única convivencia en la cual no me sentí desplazada.

No quería creer en las palabras de Olaf, pero con el paso de los días a veces me encontraba sonriendo más a menudo, incluso saludaba a Elsa y ella, feliz, me devolvía el gesto. Mis compañeros no pasaron por alto mi comportamiento y comenzaron a molestarme con eso en cuanto tenían oportunidad.

—Te brillan los ojos —decían—. ¿Será que hay alguien especial en tu vida?

Cada vez que escuchaba algo al respecto, Elsa salía de la habitación.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para perder en tonterías, la presentación estaba cada vez más cerca. Todo mundo estaba entusiasmado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, a pesar de haber pasado incontables veces por lo mismo. Elsa no era la excepción, pasaba horas practicando incluso cuando ya el resto se había marchado.

Usualmente me quedaba a esperarla —había pedido a Olaf que dejara de recogerme pues no quería molestarlo—, la veía pasear por el escenario y repetir los diálogos una y otra vez, maldiciendo por cada error que cometía. Había olvidado lo hipnotizante de verla practicar y de pronto comencé a dejarme llevar.

Al principio la esperaba para no dejarle la tarea de cerrar, pero poco después comencé a quedarme por gusto y me sentaba en una silla cercana con tal de notar sus gestos desde la menor distancia posible. En especial cuando se detenía a mitad de diálogo, me miraba y sonreía antes de continuar.

—¿Podrías hacer el papel contrario al mío? —pidió un día.

Estábamos solas, pero lo mío no era actuar, yo sólo ayudo en el montaje de efectos especiales. Quise decirle eso, sin embargo, no salió de mi boca la respuesta esperada.

—Supongo que puedo hacerlo.

Subí al escenario con ella y me cautivó con sus palabras. La mayor parte del tiempo olvidé leer mis diálogos por quedarme atrapada en su mirada y en la forma de decir tantas cosas falsas como si fueran verdad. Y por un momento comencé a cuestionarme si toda su disculpa no era otra cosa que puro teatro, después de todo, mentir se le daba muy bien. Bajé del pódium mareada al darme cuenta de la verdad y ella me siguió; parecía preocupada.

—¿Anna?

—Ya basta, por favor, Elsa. No me arruines la vida otra vez.

Esta vez era yo quien lloraba mientras veía mi reflejo en sus ojos llenos de desconcierto.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—Sabes mentir muy bien y no quiero resultar herida de nuevo. No voy a poder con otra desilusión.

Entonces pareció comprender y me tomó de los brazos obligándome a mirarla. El azul de sus ojos era intenso; cuando quería resultar segura, el color en sus pupilas siempre se veía de esa forma.

—Mírame, yo no sería capaz de mentirte.

—¿Cómo voy a creerte?

—Porque puedes verlo —dijo—. Está todo en mis ojos y lo sabes.

Quise creerle. Por ese instante dejé a Elsa consolarme entre sus brazos, y lo mismo que la última vez: ninguna habló al respecto al llegar el día siguiente.

La presentación se hizo inminente; hoy era el día. Todos leían sus libretos de un lado a otro mientras yo y mis compañeros nos encargamos de la iluminación, el escenario, los reflectores, lo asientos y cualquier otra cosa para hacer mejor la experiencia visual del espectador.

Elsa se veía tensa. No dejó de tomar trocitos de queso cada vez que pasaba por la mesa de comidas —lo cual era muy seguido— y continuaría igual si no hubiera detenido su caminata en círculos por todo el espacio tras bambalinas.

Estaba nerviosa cuando la aparté del resto del elenco. Podíamos escuchar a las personas hablando tras la cortina y eso empeoró su lividez.

Sostuve sus manos atrayendo su atención. Le sonreí y ella intentó hacer lo mismo, aunque seguía temblando mientras su mirada se alejaba de nuestro lugar por momentos para observar directamente la puerta por donde debería salir al empezar la obra.

—Lo harás bien —le dije.

Ella asintió casi por inercia.

La jefa comenzó a gritar para atraerlos al centro y me soltó para ir en esa dirección casi como autómata. Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, me planté a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla, sólo así se detuvo de golpe y volteó a verme, sorprendida.

—Anna…

—Lo harás bien —repetí—. Ahora ve y hazme sentir orgullosa.

Elsa sonrió con los ojos cristalinos y asintió antes de darme la espalda e ir con los demás. Y como ya lo esperaba, su actuación fue la mejor de todas; se llevó la ovación de pie, el corazón del público y el mío también —una vez más.


End file.
